


Interrupted

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: There's never a dull moment in the Vera-Vaughn household, not even on a quiet Saturday morning.Or, Maggie and Mel interrupt Macy and Harry in the morning for some sister time.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Grey's Anatomy quote: "sometimes they have sleepovers in our bed, with me in it." (or at least I think that's the quote). Either way this scene was stuck in my head so I had to write it. Please enjoy :)

“You’re being too loud,” Macy grumbled under her breath, cracking an eye open to look up at Harry. 

He was leaned back against her headboard, a large textbook open in his lap. He had a legal in the book, taking notes as he read. His hand stopped momentarily, glancing down at her with an amused glint in his eye. 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to get some work done.” 

“Too early,” she muttered, dragging the blankets over her head to block out the light streaming in through the curtains. 

“It’s almost noon.” 

“I don’t care.” 

He chuckled and Macy pulled back the blanket long enough to glare at him before ducking under it again. She heard him close the textbook and set it aside on the night stand. There was a rush off cool air as he lifted the blanket and slid underneath it. He curled up behind her, slipping an arm around her waist, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

“It’s not fair,” Macy said, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“What’s not fair?” 

Macy let out an annoyed huff and rolled over to face him. She poked him in the chest and wrinkled her nose. 

“You kept me up last night,” she complained, though it sounded petulant to her own ears. She didn’t care. “And now you’re wide awake.” 

He chuckled again but Macy couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed this time. 

“You weren’t exactly complaining,” he whispered, biting his bottom lip. 

Macy narrowed her eyes and nudged his shin with her toes. He jerked his leg back and she smirked. He always complained about how cold her feet were in the morning, anything to wipe that smug smirk from his face. 

“Now that’s not fair.” 

“I guess we’re even then.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” he said, almost in a growl that had Macy giggling as he rolled her onto her back. 

He nipped playfully at her neck, settling himself on top of her. He grazed his teeth over her shoulder and bit down lightly before kissing the spot softly. Macy hummed as he kissed along her jaw and turned her head to capture his lips, sliding her tongue into his open mouth. 

Harry moaned against her and she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. 

Knocking on her door stalled any further movement as Maggie’s voice drifted through the door. 

“Macy? Are you awake yet?” 

“It’s almost noon,” Mel added. 

“They’re terribly good at that,” Harry whispered, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. 

It wasn’t the first time Mel or Maggie or both of them interrupted them in bed. Maggie had been looking for someone to watch a movie with just last week. She’d walked right into the room and nearly caught a glimpse of Harry’s bare ass. Safe to say they double checked that the door was locked after that. 

“Maybe if we’re quiet they’ll go away.” 

Harry lifted his head and kissed her lips quickly before pulling the blanket back over their heads. Macy squinted against the light and sighed when he rolled off of her. 

Mel’s voice came through the door again, sounding less annoyed. “We heard you guys talking, just open up.” 

“We’ll finish this later,” Harry promised with a wink, pressing one last kiss to her temple. 

He sat back up against the headboard and pulled his textbook back into his lap. 

“Right now they need their big sister.” 

Big sister, Macy thought. She didn’t know if she’d ever get used to that, to being their older sister. They’d been in her life for over a year now, but she was still getting used to everything that came with being a sister. Late night talks in the kitchen about nothing, silly arguments that were forgotten in less than an hour, absentminded little gifts and so many hugs. They had their ups and downs, but Macy wouldn’t give it up for a second. 

“Come in,” she called out, flicking the lock open with her powers. She sat up, mirroring Harry’s position against the headboard. 

The door opened a crack and it was Maggie who spoke. “Are you guys dressed?” 

Macy laughed. “Yes, come in.” 

“Good,” Maggie said, letting out a sigh as the door flung open. “I need your help.” She had her laptop and one of her textbooks under her arm. 

She walked right up to the bed and climbed over Macy’s lap to plop herself between Macy and Harry. Harry scooted over to give them room as Maggie started up her laptop and flipped through her textbook. Mel shuffled in behind her, sitting on the edge of the bed before slumping over to lay beside Macy. 

“I wanted the company,” she said in explanation. 

Macy smiled fondly down at her and let her hand fall into her messy hair. Maggie launched into what exactly she needed Macy’s help with, an assignment for biology that no amount of studying would help her pass. Macy was too happy to help, offering simplified explanations when her youngest sister needed them. She ran her fingers absently through Mel’s hair as her soft snores filled the room. 

Macy met Harry’s eyes while Maggie was focused on her laptop. 

He smiled and set his work aside. “I’ll go make something for lunch.” 

“You don’t have to go.” 

He stood from the bed and walked around to Macy’s side. 

“We’ll have our time later,” he said and bent over to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Macy watched him go before giving Maggie her full attention again. She felt nudge against her side and looked down to find Mel looking up at her with one eye open. 

“Did you guys just kiss over my head?” 

Maggie giggled from her other side while Macy floundered for something to say. 

“It won’t happen again,” she promised. 

Mel closed her eye again. “Good, that was weird.”

Maggie laughed and dropped her head to Macy’s shoulder and she saw Mel smirking. 

“They’re happy, let them have their moment,” Maggie said, reaching over Macy’s lap to poke Mel’s shoulder. 

Mel, unaffected, just shrugged. “They can have all the moments they want, but I’d prefer not to be in the middle.” 

Macy shook her head with a chuckle as Maggie refocused on her homework and Mel snuggled closer to her side, her breathing evening out again. 

Sisters, she mused to herself, can’t live with them and she most certainly could not live without them. 


End file.
